


christmas

by zhongscult



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, chenle - Freeform, chensung - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, nct - Freeform, sfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhongscult/pseuds/zhongscult





	christmas

christmas morning. chenle knew it was snowing before he even looked out the window— it was just that kind of day. it was a picturesque morning, chenle thought as he blinked himself awake. the snowflakes brushing against his window & delicately falling to the ground, the warmth of the heater spreading like butterfly wings through the room, and jisung laying next to him, still fast asleep.

chenle didn’t remember falling asleep the night before, especially tangled up with jisung. their noses were alnost touching, a small snore escaping jisung every few seconds. 

something was running laps in chenle’s stomach. he smiled to himself & carefully lifted his hand to jisung’s face. the movement was so slow and miniscule, it was almost like chenle was afraid jisung’s skin would crack like porcelain upon touching it. but in only a few seconds, chenle was grazing his fingers over jisung’s features, tracing circles on his cheeks, and connecting the dots with his few freckles. 

“merry christmas,” chenle whispered to no one at all, because if no one heard him say it, did he really say it at all?


End file.
